Childhood Friend Senpai
Childhood-Friend Senpai (a.k.a Takeru) Takeru-senpai is your friend from childhood. Being a few years older, he has always been protective of you. The player can be able to acquire him by placing a teddy bear in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Takeru has light brown hair and typically wears a black jacket over his uniform. Items Once Takeru visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places the teddy bear and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Stuffed Bear * Reclining Chair * Guitar * Alpaca * White Day Set * Sakura Mochi Love Letter "Thanks for the tea! My mom wants you to come over for dinner just like old times! Call me when you're free!" -Takeru-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession It's that boy who always sits on the table with your old stuffed bear. He pets its head and gazes at it longingly. You bring his coffee over. He looks up. 'Takeru-senpai: '"Thank you." Suddenly, his eyes widen and he reaches out and grabs your arm. 'Takeru-senpai: '"Wait! I know you!" 'You: '"Eh?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's me, Takeru-senpai! I was your neighbor but I moved away after my grade school graduation!" 'You: '"Takeru-senpai? Ah! Take-niichan! It's nice to see you again!" 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's been such a long time. Thank you for keeping this bear I gave you." 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's great to know that I can visit you anytime at this cafe! Please take care of me!" 2nd Confession Takeru-senpai sits quietly in the corner. His face looks like he's deeply concerned about something. He keeps glancing over to you. You come up to him to serve his coffee. 'You: '"Take-niichan? Are you okay? Is something the matter?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"(Your name), will you sit with me for a while? I need to talk to you about something." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I'm sorry if I've been acting weird these past few days. I've been thinking about things lately and I realized something." 'You: '"Yes?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I'd like you to stop calling me Take-niichan. You see, I've never really seen you as a little sister." 'You: '"What? What do you mean?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I've always liked you, (your name), even since we were kids." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I hope we can be more than what we were before." He leans in and closes his eyes. Special CGs It is late into your lunch hour. You notice that Takeru-senpai was not in his usual seat today. He regularly visits cafe at around this time to invite you to eat lunch together. You saw him once in the morning so you're pretty sure he was at school. You were wonder where he had gone. you stare at his usual spot 'Student 1: '"Hey (your name)! Are you looking for Takeru? The teacher sent him to the infirmary." 'You: '"What? What happened???" 'Student 1: '"The teacher said that Takeru looked unwell. That's all I know." Worried, you decided to take a break and visit Takeru-senpai in the infirmary. You arrive at infirmary and knock on the door. No answer. You go inside and look around to see Takeru-senpai. He's sleeping on one of the infirmary beds. You approach him quietly. he looks so peaceful in his sleep. His face might have changed a bit growing up, but you can tell by his expressions that he's the same person underneath. He still the same Takeru-senpai who used to look out for you. You sit at the edge of the bed. Your hand brushes his forehead, checking for signs of a fever. You watch him stir in his sleep. He yawns and slowly opens his eyes. You draw the hand away but you are surprised when Takeru-senpai reaches out to hold it. 'You: '"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." 'Takeru-senpai: '" (your name). Hello. Why are you here?" 'You: '"They told me that the teacher sent you to the infirmary. Are you ok? You don't seem to have a fever." 'Takeru-senpai: '"Oh, it's nothing. I was just up all night working on a school project that was due today." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I guess it show on my face that I didn't sleep at all. But I feel much better now that you are here." He gently squeezes your hand. 'Takeru-senpai: '"Remember when we were kids? I used to take care of you all the time when you were sick" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I used to stay by your side, just like this. Your mom would offen worry that I would catch your cold but I'd still insist on watching over you." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I've liked you since then, (your name)." 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's a little bit selfish of me to say this, but it made me kind of happy that you worry about me." 'Takeru-senpai: '"Thanks for checking up on me. I'm glad I can still stay by your side after all this time" Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "I can't believe I found you after all this time. When I saw you again, I remembered all the times we spent playing together as kids. I've really missed you, you know?" * "H-hey! You can't keep acting like when we did when we were kids. It's different now that we're older. I don't dislike it but you should be more aware of your actions." * "Know that I'm always here for you. Just as I was then, I forever will be from now on. I'll never leave your side again. You are my most important person." Pre-Super Love Mode * "A-ah. Y-yes? What is it?" * "H-here! Pet the teddy bear instead!" Category:Boys